


Gold Tinted Rose

by InkstainedEchoes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, i thought it was unfair sylvain and edel dont have supports, i'm working on jeraltfic too, is this gonna be romantic? who knows, look., not me for sure, oh also nbyleth if thats yr thing!!, so here i am, they'd be interesting, this is just an idea i cant get rid of, this is set on CF if it wasn't obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedEchoes/pseuds/InkstainedEchoes
Summary: After witnessing the Gautier inheritance dispute be resolved by death, Edelgard is reassured of her goal. However, she makes a misstep after giving condolences, and despite Sylvain's reputation, as someone who also lost family due to crests, she wants to apologize, sincerely.Little does she know this will change things forever.





	1. Ruin

"Gautier?" 

Edelgard's eyes went wide. Her teacher was often… eccentric, in her eyes, but this time she simply could not wrap her head around wanting to bring the Gautier heir to the heritage dispute that was their mission for that month. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea, professor? I trust your judgement, but bringing Sylvain seems… Kind of unnecessary, doesn't it?" The house leader of the black eagles felt something creeping on her skin. Making siblings fight, especially over a conflict that stemmed from a crest, seemed cruel. It seemed like one of fate's cruel jokes. 

"Sylvain can handle himself on a battle, Edelgard. And he asked me to do this, in fact. It seems him and Miklan aren't on the best of terms, so whatever happens, I suppose it'll give him catharsis." Ah, of course. Byleth, always putting the students well-being and wishes first, even against common sense. 

\---

"Sylvain, move!" Byleth struggled to keep Miklan's -or what used to be Miklan- claw away from their student with the Sword of the Creator. The strength of the beast was formidable, and even their own power struggled to hold up against the demonic beast's. They were about to be hit by a furious tail until someone intervened and stabbed the monster's foot with a lance. 

"MIKLAN!" the younger Gautier's face contorted in something Byleth couldn't make out as he embedded the lance even deeper in the wound, the rest of the Black Eagles swooping in to distract it from crushing student and teacher both. It was angered to the point where it was exclusively targeting Sylvain. It lifted a claw and aimed to swat him to the wall, and Sylvain hadn't noticed. And he didn't, until he saw a flash of red get in between him and the beast. 

With a swift, powerful strike, the beast's claw was rendered useless, making it bow down to the might of the Hresvelg heiress. Sylvain needed little more. Running past Edelgard, Sylvain jumped on its head, burying the lance right on its forehead. No one dared breathe until the figure of the beast started to vanish like threads into the air. Sylvain dropped to the floor, stripped of the surface he was standing on, and sat up, chest tight and breathing fast, not giving credit to his eyes. The Lance of Ruin glared accusingly at him from the floor. The Eagles were all looking at him, a mix of pity and incredulity. 

He had just killed his own brother. But hadn't he already, from the moment he was born with a crest? 

Sylvain trembled, horrified by the relief that washed over him at first, and dug his nails in the dirt, trying to grasp anything that could give him grounding. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Miklan's face, pale and pained, even in his last moments. Byleth handed their cloak to Gilbert, telling him to do things Sylvain couldn't hear, and then went to him. "Sylvain, can you hear me?" The redhead finally looked at the professor once his brother's corpse was covered by a black cloak and then surrounded by the knights of Seiros. Sylvain tried to smile as always ad brush it off, but his emotions betrayed him. His smile crumbled and he started to sob, curling up onto himself. Byleth knelt down, unsure of what to do, and just held him as he cried, looking over at the knights do their job.

"It's over, Sylvain. It's over."  
\---

Traveling back to Garreg Mach was quiet. It usually was after those missions, but this time especially so. Seeing Ashe wail over Lonato's corpse was one thing, but House Gautier's reaction had left the Black Eagles not knowing what to think. Margrave Gautier had seemed pleased over the news, and Sylvain smiled and laughed along, betraying what they had seen. Edelgard had done her best to hide her disgust, but had to grit her teeth and nod more than one time. Hubert and Byleth had noticed, and while Hubert didn't particularly care about the Kingdom's affairs, Byleth was frankly bewildered. Their stony face didn't give it away immediately, but the way they kept the Sword of the Creator sheathed, and how they didn't even look at it did. 

Edelgard and Byleth sat together at the very back of a carriage, and she was the first to break the monotonous silence. "Professor, how can this be right in any way? We shouldn't have brought Gautier. That beast, it… it emerged because of the Relic, did it not?" 

"So it seems." Byleth paused, looking at the sword resting across them. "... I wonder if I, too, could transform into one." Edelgard frowned, her heart sinking from considering the possibility of ever having to put down a beastly professor. "Don't let the others hear you. I don't think they could handle such a possibility." Byleth nodded in agreement. They didn't think they could either. Their mind wandered back to Sylvain and the Lance of Ruin, resting beside their sword. "Edelgard, I believe we should talk to Sylvain later."

Getting to Garreg Mach, the Blue Lions already awaited their friends and classmates arrival, hoping they were alright. Ingrid and Dimitri were the first to greet Sylvain, relieved that he didn't go and get himself killed, as were the rest of the Lions. Soon they surrounded him, everyone asking if he was okay. Sylvain simply smiled, trying to calm down everyone's worries. 

The sight made Edelgard feel a pang of jealousy, somehow. She walked up to them, Mercedes and Annette making way for her, and tapped Sylvain on the shoulder. What followed froze the Blue Lions more than Faerghus's chill. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sylvain." Sylvain suddenly looked like he was in hot water, uncomfortable and once again pierced by everyone's eyes on him.

"Wait. Miklan is dead?" Felix's question was answered by a small, awkward nod from Sylvain, who was just slightly glaring at Edelgard. She felt bad for throwing him into such a position by accident, and cleared her throat. "He managed to get himself an army of thieves and capture Conand Tower. He seemed to be a gifted leader, and he could have been useful to Fódlan… it is a shame things turned out this way. I truly am sorry."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." The air in the group was now tense. No one really knew what to say, and Edelgard's intimidating presence, along with how visibly tense it made Dimitri, made things worse. Sylvain decided to break the ice. "Well, if you all need me, I think I'll be in my room." and so, he left, no one knowing how he actually was. 

The lions and Edelgard simply watched him go. Ashe swallowed his nerves and was the first to speak. "With all due respect, lady Edelgard… Was that stuff about Miklan really necessary?" Felix glanced at him, surprised he was the one to comment on it. "Whatever do you mean, Ashe?" Edel was caught off-guard by the small boy. "I mean, that saying it was a shame was um, enough? I-I don't know, I don't know much about Sylvain and his brother, but-" 

"Miklan tried to kill Sylvain. Several times before now." Felix adressed the elephant in the room, earning a cringe from Ingrid and Dimitri, and a shocked expression from everyone else. Edelgard thought about it for a moment. "I… See. I suppose I didn't choose my words carefully then. I knew there was conflict because of how things work in House Gautier, but… Not to that extent." Mercedes tried to intervene before anything happened. "Maybe you could apologize to him later? You couldn't really have known, right?" Ashe and Annette nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "Right! If you apologize, maybe he won't take it too personal, and just as a mistake!" Edelgard also nodded. An apology. Sure, she could manage that.


	2. Notes

"My teacher, how does one apologize?" 

"Wha?" Byleth looked up from the papers they were grading. "Apologize to who, Sylvain?" Edel nodded, hoping they would have the answer, as they often did. "... I'm actually not sure about that. What if you ask his friends? They could know." Edel sighed, sitting down on a nearby desk. She was the crown princess of the Adrestian Empire. She rarely let herself commit mistakes like this one, and even more scarcely apologize for them. She had learned to be strong, and unapologetic for her actions, all in search of her goals. But now, she had said something out of line to someone who didn't deserve it in her eyes, and whose life was also negatively affected by Crests. She genuinely wanted to make amends, even if Sylvain's reputation dictated he didn't deserve it. 

"I don't really know if they would know how to, professor. He seems to be kind of a predictable enigma." Byleth hummed, marking down correct and incorrect answers on a test. "Then exploit what you already know, I suppose. Couldn't hurt to try and figure out how yourself, hm?" They shrugged, smiling a little bit. "It's really nice of you to want to apologize despite his… reputation… and your own. And your rank, of course. I'd imagine you don't really want people knowing you apologize for the things you do, even if they're not good sometimes. An Emperor has to have authority or something. I don't know."

"You're very on point, yes" Edelgard fidgeted with a strand of her hair. "Exploit what I already know… thank you, Professor. I will do just that." and with that, she stepped out of the classroom. 

Now came the second hard part, asking for help. She already thought of how, but now she needed backup to actually bring herself to do it, and she was sure Hubert would first try and get rid of Sylvain before helping her write something. So, she went to someone that could actually have a shot at helping. 

"Dorothea, might I talk to you about something?" 

"Sure! What do you need, Edie?" Dorothea was always so dazzling. If her smile didn't make Edel a little weak on the knees, the way she carried herself did. "I, um. Need to write a message to someone for us to meet, but… I don't know what to write." Dorothea grinned, playfully nudging Edel with her elbow. "Oooh, a romantic rendezvous? I didn't know you were the type to do that, Edie~" she laughed upon seeing what color the next Emperor took in the cheeks. 

"N-no! But I do want to meet up with someone. Sylvain Gautier, to be precise." Dorothea blinked. "Sylvain? Oh, because of what happened at Conand Tower, right? Well then, I'll help you. I know how to make him come for sure."

\---

Edelgard paced in her room. She had lived through a number of tense and terrifying moments in her life, but now what had her stomach in a knot was the concept of leaving a note in someone's room. She couldn't quite concentrate on the homework on her table, constantly glancing outside her open door to see if Sylvain had left already. It was close to sundown, so he'd be gone soon, but she couldn't help to be constantly on the lookout. 

Then it happened. He finally passed by the room to go downstairs, and Edelgard felt immediate relief. She scurried out her room, double checking that everyone was either out and about or with closed doors. Standing in front of Sylvain's room, the held the note tightly to her chest. She felt ridiculous slipping the note under the door, like a blushing schoolgirl in love. 

And maybe then, by divine intervention, Edelgard realized that she, in fact, was a schoolgirl, even if she wasn't blushing or in love. She hoped no one would get the wrong idea, and that no one saw her. Especially not the someone living in the room beside Sylvain's. 

_Sylvain Gautier, _

__

__

_I hereby request that you meet me at the gazebo in the garden on Monday, at sundown. I require to talk to you._

The note was scented with rose perfume, and she hoped her handwriting would be unknown enough to not convince him against going. She went back to her room and closed the door, finally taking a deep breath, and looking at the open books and notes laid on top of the desk. She felt relieved that she could finally focus on her work. 

"Sylvain Jose Gautier…" Edelgard said it aloud, as if testing how the name would sound as a possible neutral party on her goal… Or even an ally. "I wonder if we really do have more in common than I thought. Is it but a mere feeling… And yet, I know there is something to know about you."  
\---

The monastery was dead quiet. Barely anyone was up at that hour, and it was well way past the student's curfew. 

And yet, there was a tired dragging of feet across the carpeted corridor, one of a person that hadn't met nightmareless sleep in days. With a turn of the key on the keyhole, Sylvain entered his room after another night of trying to stave off his grief with women. Another night he had failed. He felt his chest sink, but something knocked him out of his early creeping thoughts. 

_Why does my room smell like roses?_

Another step in, and a curious little noise caught his attention. He knelt down and picked up the source: two paper notes. He read one of them, the one that smelled like roses, wondering from who could it be. He didn't recognize the handwriting, so it couldn't have been his classmates. But under it, laid another, and he knew that particular handwriting all too well. 

_Sylvain. Mind to join me in the dining hall tomorrow? I want to speak to you about something. -Dimitri._

He felt sick. Surely another chastising because of his behavior, or could it be something else? He hoped it so. Maybe, if someone could understand, it would be Dimitri… Because now a beast, no, a ghost, was lost in his dreams. So that was that, he would do just that. 

But about that rose scented note… Now that was a mystery waiting to be solved. But there had been enough mysteries for today, and enough women to enjoy himself with. For now, all Sylvain wanted was to rest. 

All that he could manage to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm very tired and writing this got me through very sleepy bus rides. Enjoy!!!


	3. Monday

"Blaiddyd!"  
"Present!"

Hanneman's voice was booming in the quiet classroom. 

“Dominic!”  
“Present!  
“Fraldarius!”  
“Present.”  
“Galatea!”  
“Present.”  
“Gautier!”

Silence.

“...Gautier?”

Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid all simultaneously closed their eyes and held back a sigh, and looked back at Sylvain’s seat. Empty.

“Oh, not again.”

\---

Classes ended, and Dimitri immediately made his way towards the dining hall, hoping, yet not expecting anything. His face lightened up when he spotted Sylvain in the crowd, already seated and waiting for him. Sylvain, at a glance, didn’t share his enthusiasm but smiled either way. 

“Hey there, Your Highness. Am I on time for another lecture on noble behavior, or should I expect that from Lorenz?"

Dimitri smiled, stifling a chuckle. "No, not this time. But don't think I haven't noticed, either. You haven't slept in days, have you? You're barely taking care of yourself."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, your Highness. I’m as good as always!” Sylvain whistled, flexing slightly. Still, Dimitri didn’t seem convinced.

“Sylvain, you’ve only gone to your room to sleep lately.”  
“Yeah, a-”  
“And you haven’t even slept. You keep getting woken up by nightmares, don’t you?”

Dimitri’s serious look almost drowned out Sylvain’s intentions of lying. It seemed like the prince had either been observant of his routine, or… didn’t sleep that much, either.  
“I don’t sleep much, myself. And Linhardt so kindly tells me when you do get to your room, for a little price. So please, if you’re struggling, please do tell me. I’d be more than glad to share some of my chamomile tea, or strike up some conversation if you so wish.”

Linhardt. That crest studying snitch.

“How do you know I haven’t been sneaking in ladies to my room, Dimitri?” Sylvain smirked, almost feeling guilty for the tint of pink the prince’s cheeks took. After clearing his throat, he remarked.

“You never call me Dimitri, Sylvain.”

Shit.

Sylvain immediately jumped from his seat. “Well, I really must go, Your Highness! I have a date!”  
“A date? With who?”  
“I don’t know, that’s the exciting part! See ya!”  
“Sylvain!”

But before Dimitri could prevent the future Margrave from fleeing, Sylvain had remembered. It was now Monday, and the sun was started to set. He had to hurry if he wanted to meet this mysterious admirer of his. He was used to furtive meetings, away from the public eye and yet all too familiar to the common rumors, especially lately. A vague wonder of who was to meet him at the gazebo crossed his mind, but then he decided it did not matter, as long as it was a distraction.  
He just didn’t expect that distraction. Edelgard looked up from her table, awkwardly smiling at the man who currently had his mouth agape in confusion. He expected a night of fun! Not… whatever this surprise was!

“Hello, Sylvain. I see you received my note.” Oh, it was hers?! Curses. No reasons to escape fate, then. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be here, but I couldn’t have apologized otherwise.”  
“Wait, apologize?” Sylvain perked a brow, and Edelgard nodded for him to take a seat. “Apologize for what? You didn’t do anything… except being dashingly beautiful, of course.” Sylvain winked, leaning slightly on the table as he sat down.

“Your charms are not getting you out of this one, Gautier.”  
“Darn. Worth a shot.”

“Anyways…” Edelgard continued. “I just wanted to apologize in person. I’m not sure how my feelings would convey if I wrote a letter, or if you could misinterpret it.” She looked at one of her gloves, observing him. “I’m afraid written mediums aren’t my forte, and an apology cannot be ‘I’m sorry for thinking your shitheel brother could maybe be a good leader.’”

One could not say Edelgard von Hresvelg was a master at subtlety or tactfulness. Usually, something like that would have gotten a laugh out of Sylvain, but it instead made the air tense, with him knowing she was right but it somehow felt off.

“Well, great apology, Princess. Can I go now?” Sylvain’s back felt cold, something clawing at his brain. Edelgard shook her head, determined to make proper amends. “Sylvain, I’m sorry. Everyone told me the basic gist of it. I don’t think your brother should have done that simply because you had a crest.”  
Sylvain felt a pang of guilt… and then curiosity. It didn’t feel like Edelgard simply gave him his condolences, or told him what a trash bag Miklan was, because that was too obvious. She was stating her opinion, with a sincerity that caught him off guard.

“Well, it’s…” There he was, smiling again and getting up from his seat. “It’s not my fault, yeah. I never asked to have a Crest. I never asked to be seen as a stallion for passing on a crest. I never asked to be the heir.” Sylvain allowed himself to reciprocate her sincerity, even if it was just this once. “But it’s what happened. Miklan did try to do that. ...Sometimes I wonder if everyone says it’s wrong because I have a crest and could leave Gautier without a user for the Lance of Ruin and not because it’s a fucked up thing to do in general.”  
Edelgard looked at the table, and then to the man that sat down in front of her, who was looking at her teacup in turn. There was a strange silence between them, not feeling entirely comfortable, but… not being too awkward, either. 

“I… think we should talk more often.”

Sylvain snapped out of his thoughts, finding that his surprise mirrored Edelgard’s. “I mean. I think… if you’d like it, Sylvain. Just… talk, to someone. About this stuff.” The delicate clink of her cup of tea contrasted with how forcefully the words came out of her mouth. Sylvain thought for a moment, and then laughed, trying to hide it, but she noticed. 

“You- if you think me so laughable, then-!!”  
“No! No, not at all.” Sylvain cleared his throat, a small smile still lingering on his face. “I was thinking of how bad we’re at talking. Y’know, like… people, and not masks of something else.” Sylvain gestured about, and Edelgard tensed slightly. “What about next Monday, a little earlier? With some tea and cookies- my treat, this time.”

“I think that’d be... nice.”  
“Cool. Let’s see if we can learn to be people again, Princess.”  
“...Edelgard will do.”  
“Cool. Then I’m Sylvain, Edelgard. Nice to meet you.” A handshake sealed the deal for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey
> 
> i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate any feedback I could get!! I just really love Edel and Sylvain and think. They're neat. You probably already saw it from the start but this Sylvain is gonna be a liiiiittle different from canon. My city now


End file.
